Hey Ladies (From Destiny's Child) - Passions Style
by Passionate Kay
Summary: The Women of Harmony star in a video from the song "Hey Ladies" off of Destiny's Child *Writings On the Wall*


Title: Hey Ladies (Song from Destiny's Child - Writings On the Wall)  
Type: Video-Fic  
Summary: The ladies of Harmony have an all-female anti-man Feast...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Scene opens} Ladies seated at a huge table with foods and wine everywhere, candles, etc [whispering can be heard as everyone talks together]  
  
(The camera goes around the table, revealing Sheridan, Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Theresa, Pilar, Charity, Kay, Jessica, Grace, Eve, Whitney, Simone, and Tabitha seated together)  
  
(Music begins)  
  
{Sheridan taps on glass to make an announcement} {Everyone looks her way}  
  
*Sheridan picks up glass, and all ladies follow, as to toast*  
  
SHERIDAN: (dialogue) To the female kind. We are the stronger sex... [Smiles] (Women giggle}  
  
{Everyone toasts}  
  
SHERIDAN:   
Hey ladies, why is that men can go do us wrong? {Some woman nod in agreement)  
Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on?  
Why is that we never seem to just have the strength to leave? (Women begin to agree)  
Well he's got to go he's got to go...  
  
GWEN: (While looking at Sheridan for encouragement, then to room)  
Hey ladies, why is that men can go do us wrong?  
Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on?  
Why is that we never seem to just have the strength to leave? (Grace stands up, wanting to talk)  
Well he's got to go he's got to go... {Gwen makes hand gestures as if pushing someone away}  
  
GRACE: (Looking at everyone in the room)  
My man's been cheatin' on me...  
Been running round here with his little tenderloin {Spins her finger in a Circle}  
And don't think I haven't noticed he's been acting funny  
Takin' to long to call me, and somebody told me,  
That the worst thing of it all is that he gave her money! (Sheridan and Eve gasp)  
Now how's he gonna give her my ends, cuz' that's a no, no [Jessica and Kay look at each other and nod]  
My first reaction's tellin' me he's got to go, go. {Looks up in puzzlement}  
But I just ain't for sure...should I just let him go? (Women stand up encouraging her to leave)  
Ohh I don't know... (Puts hands up as if giving up and sits down)  
  
CHARITY: (While sitting down with a sad look on her face)  
Yea, he did me wrong...but I love him so...  
I keep holding on (Stands up with more courage and stronger look on her face)   
...but he got to go {Pushes hands away} ...he got to go...  
(Holds out wine glass as if making another toast)  
Thought he was the one...but now I don't know (All the women toast)  
After what he's done...he's got to go, he's got to go...  
  
WHITNEY:   
Hey ladies, why is that men can go do us wrong? (Whitney and Kay high five)  
Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on?  
Why is that we never seem to just have the strength to leave?  
Well he's got to go he's got to go...  
  
SIMONE:   
Hey ladies, why is that men can go do us wrong? (Theresa pat's Simone as if giving her support)  
Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on?  
Why is that we never seem to just have the strength to leave?  
Well he's got to go he's got to go... (Simone, Whitney, Kay, and Theresa begin to laugh, and sort of, make up)  
  
THERESA:  
You keep rewinding it... (Spins hand in air)...Stopin' it (Holds out hand as to stop)  
And playing yourself over again (Spins again in opposite direction)   
See I'm sick and tired of you doin' that playin' on me   
Sick of your same routine...Now you've got to come clean...Cause it's killing me (Holds heart as if in pain)   
(The other woman begin to comfort Theresa, but then she get's upset at the man she is thinking about and throws the glass down of wine, and is much stronger...The women begin to clap)  
  
TABITHA: (Thinking about a demon boyfriend she once had)  
Yea, he did me wrong...but I love him so...  
I keep holding on (Stands up and picks up sun glasses as if encouraged)  
...but he got to go {Pushes hands away} ...he got to go...  
Thought he was the one...but now I don't know (Holds out her finger and zaps a picture of him and it sets fire)  
After what he's done...he's got to go, he's got to go... (Everyone laughs and begins to dance and drink)  
  
PILAR:  
Hey ladies, why is that men can go do us wrong? (Ivy and Sheridan begin to encourage Pilar)  
Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on?  
Why is that we never seem to just have the strength to leave?  
Well he's got to go he's got to go... (Thinks of her love life)  
  
IVY:   
Hey ladies, why is that men can go do us wrong? (Ivy looks at Grace as if saying sorry, and Grace smiles back)  
Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on?  
Why is that we never seem to just have the strength to leave?  
Well he's got to go he's got to go... (Smiles and parties with the ladies)  
  
REBECCA:  
I just don't understand You get chance after chance (moving hands to show repeating movement)  
And you say that you'll do right but I really do not know if you can (Shakes pointing finger as if saying 'no')  
It's not in your plans that you've shown   
Can you change? Don't think so! Now I gotta let you go... (Pushes hands away and turns)  
  
KAY:  
Got to go-go-go-go-go... (Throws things reminding her of men on the table off the table)  
Got to go-go-go-go-go... (Picks up a picture of Miguel...looks, then throws it to the wall and watches it shatter)  
  
ALL WOMEN:  
Hey ladies, why is that men can go do us wrong? (Hugging onto one another and holding up wine glasses)  
Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on?  
Why is that we never seem to just have the strength to leave?  
Well he's got to go he's got to go...   
  
{Suddenly...the men of Harmony walk in from the door observing the mess of the things about them...and they turn to the ladies to see what's going on...)  
  
Hey ladies, why is that men can go do us wrong? (The women look to each other mischievously, then begin to reach for the food on the table)   
Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on?  
Why is that we never seem to just have the strength to leave?  
Well he's got to go he's got to go... (The ladies laugh as they throw food at the men, who are now running out of the room to keep from being hit with the food...and the women are still with their wine)  
  
{The scene begins to fade with the music}  
  
[The last thing you see are the women enemies...(Theresa, Gwen) (Rebecca, Pilar) (Charity, Kay) (Ivy, Grace) (Whitney, Simone) begin to high five while laughing]  
  
~ The END ~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was brought to you by Me! (Serena). And the music by Destiny's Child. Thanks for viewing the WORLD PREMIERE video...Passions style...lol!  
  
Shout-Outs: LMFAO... I had to add this part. Meg, Sam, Ash, and everyone else I forgot, you know that I had us in mind while doing this video...lol...Power to us! Love you guys! ;-p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
